Dale Taylor
"The Southern Dream" Dale Taylor, AKA DT, (born Dale Travis Taylor on June 12, 1970) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. History Taylor grew up in a mobile home park in Macon, GA. He was raised by an abusive, alcoholic father and a mother who battled depression while running a beauty salon out of the home. Dale dropped out of school at age 16 despite a promising start to his high school football career. Later that year his mother committed suicide and Taylor ran away from home. He ended up in Jackson, MS and befriended Captain Redneck and Eustus Fraley. Taylor made his wrestling debut in early 2000 on an episode of WNWA Bruisers & Brawlers. Taylor quickly made his mark as a young superstar and despite his heel status he became massively popular with young, white males, especially after becoming embroiled in a bitter, hate-filled feud with Da Brothas and allegedly kidnaping, raping and impregnating Ms. Shitifa (charges which were later proven to be untrue though the paternity of the child is still in question). This popularity led to him being called "The White People's Champion." Only weeks after debuting, Taylor (wrestling as the Black Panther) defeated Erich Edwards, Kevin Knox, and Lord Shaftsbury in a Fatal Fourway for the WNWA National Heavyweight Championship. Taylor has dominated the WNWA for much of his career. Taylor won his first of four WNWA World Heavyweight Championships in March 2002 with a dominating victory over Dante Inferno. Taylor has won nearly all the major WNWA titles on multiple occasions. In late 2006, Taylor, along with the rest of The Supremacists, were embroiled in a brutal feud with the Muslim Militants. In June 2006 Taylor was falsely accused and arrested of statutory rape by Attorney Daniel O. Agbor. He was later cleared of all charges. Taylor and Triple K defeated Da Brothas to win the WNWA National Tag Team Championship at February Free For All. Taylor was named as one of the participants in the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament on February 27, 2007. He defeated Broadway Brad in a first round match-up, despite numerous attempts at interference from Dusty Jones. In the second round he defeated Pike after interference from Prince Charming backfired, causing Pike to lose by disqualification. Taylor then lost by count-out to The Liberal Librarian after being arrested for a "hate crime" against Antonio Davis. Taylor was recently in a brawl with The Liberal Librarian's cousin, Yeti, when he came across the Yeti's campsite while hunting. The Yeti railed against the environmental impact of hunting and off-roading in 4x4 trucks, and threatened to report Taylor to the Wildlife Commission. Taylor then assaulted the Yeti and repeatedly drove through his campsite in his truck, demolishing the Yeti's possessions. Taylor then defeated Yeti in An Inconvenient Match at UnCivil War, forcing Yeti to live with him at his trailer park, drive a large truck, smoke Black Lung Cigarettes, use copious amounts of electricity and eat nothing but meat and dairy products for one month. Personal Life and views *Taylor is a very racist man and shows signs of drug and alcohol abuse. *Taylor and Redneck have had several run ins with the law, but they always manage to successfully divert blame to an innocent African American male who happens to be in the vicinity of the crime. *Taylor and Redneck have a notorious reputation for destroying motel rooms. *Taylor is the spokesman for Black Lung Cigarettes. Taylor always has a cigarette in his mouth, even while wrestling. Trivia *Taylor uses Merle Haggard's "Mama Tried" as his entrance music. Salary $85,000 per year. Title History *Four time time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion. *Four time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion. *Two time WNWA World Tag Team Champion. *Two time WNWA National Tag Team Champion. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''White People's Elbow'' :*Spear :*Southern Slam (Primetime Slam/variant of the chokeslam) *'Regular moves' :*Running shoulder block :*Bionic elbowdrop :*Running shoulder in corner :*Tree of Woe Images Taylor